


Choke

by CC99trialanderrorgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Dom Kylo, Dommy Kylo, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Choking, Kinder than he appears!Kylo, Kylux goes on, M/M, SPOILERS for TLJ, Stronger than he appears!Hux, Sub Hux, Subby Hux, Subspace, Subspace Hux, TLJ Spoilers, mutual respect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC99trialanderrorgirl/pseuds/CC99trialanderrorgirl
Summary: Hux is smart enough to know that handing Kylo the appearance of victory is the best strategic move. He is also smart enough to know that Kylo knows he will never win – victory is and always will be for Hux alone. Or is it?*WARNING - spoilers for The Last Jedi*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One more time - Spoilers ahead!
> 
> My take on Kylux and The Force Choke scene. I didn't like how Hux came off as supplicant and I wanted to create some context around it to sort of place Hux back into a position of power. But also, Hux getting off on getting Force choked is kinda my jam, so I had to add that in there too, hence Chapter 2. And then Kylo's part happened, and it got a lot more fluffy than I intended, but I actually really like how it turned out. I hope you enjoy too! Also, I'm a little scared of getting mean comments, since this movie is so new and people usually have strong feelings about new Star Wars stuff, so please be nice

Hux keeps his chin up defiantly. Over the last few hours, he’s been dragged across the floor in front of an entire crew, publicly berated, beaten, and now Force-choked. He didn’t cower for any of those things, and he isn’t cowering now. Kylo can think whatever he likes, but Hux knows the truth. He knows what this is really about, and he is not afraid.

 

Hux has always been able to see right through Kylo - a rare, nigh on singular talent that has made him the target of the Knight’s ire on more than one occasion. It’s also curiously made him into Kylo’s de facto confidante, the only person he ever opens up to. So Hux is not threatened by Kylo’s infatuation with the scavenger girl, nor Kylo’s apparent hubristic rage right now.

 

Kylo might have Hux on his knees on the floor, but Hux still has the upper hand. They both know it, and when Hux’s eyes meet Kylo’s for the briefest of moments, he sees it there, the knowledge – _Kylo knows that Hux knows_. The pressure on his windpipe increases as Kylo grows desperate to assert control, to _prove._

 

 _Say it,_ Kylo sneers, and the words echo inside Hux’s mind. He waits a beat. He can feel the way his cheeks have turned mottled and the space beneath his eyes bruised and ashen; the lack of oxygen causes a sort of autonomic panic to rise in his chest, but he remains unafraid. He knows Kylo can feel his inward calm, knows it drives the Knight insensate with rage.

 

Hux understands that in equal measure, Kylo Ren is passionately certain of his path and yet has no idea what he is doing.

 

Kylo is jealous of Hux; he always has been. This little display of power is coming from a place of fear, not strategy or even malice. It’s Kylo’s desperate attempt to cover up his own glaring inadequacies. Hux knows it, Kylo knows it, and if this is what Kylo needs to feel powerful, to feel in control, well, then, Hux can give it to him. For the sake of the Order, for the sake of the Greater Good, Hux can bow his head and then raise it slowly, straining to get the words past breath-starved lips.

 

“ _Supreme_ _Leader_ …” he presses out the syllables, and Kylo snaps, curling tendrils of the Force around Hux’s neck in a bitter, brutal push. Hux collapses forward onto the deck, knowing he did his duty, and even more importantly, knowing he did not _lose._


	2. Chapter 2

When Hux comes to, Kylo is kneeling by his side, head bowed, one hand on his chest, feeling out Hux’s stuttering heartbeat. He sits up as soon as he is physically able, pushing Kylo off and scooting back. He gets his bearings with his back held firm and his legs straight out in front of him – the most dignified pose he can manage in the current circumstances.

 

“Ren,” Hux says, and there is bite in his voice, venom.

 

An outside observer might expect Kylo to object to the lack of honorific; after all, he did just Force-choke Hux to get him to declare him verbally as the new Supreme Leader. But Hux is no casual observer; he has finely honed powers of deduction, and he’s used the intelligence he has gathered on Kylo over the last few years very wisely indeed. Hux is sure that it is no hubris or exaggeration to say that he knows Kylo Ren better than Kylo Ren knows himself.

 

The Knight knows this, too.

 

Hux glares, injecting disappointment and irritation into his gaze, and Kylo bows his head once more, looking chastened.

 

“I do not believe that was necessary, _Lord Ren,_ ” Hux says evenly, putting careful, deadly emphasis on the last two words. Kylo starts, looking angry, but quickly mollifies at Hux’s unaffected expression.

 

“You do not scare me.” He punctuates each word with a pause. Kylo is still looking down. “Surely, _surely,_ you know that by now.”

 

Kylo nods. Hux victories.

 

Prematurely, it seems.

 

Kylo is growing angry again.

 

“Oh, like you are _any_ _better_ ,” he sneers, and Hux is smart enough to be concerned. This is not how these things usually go. Usually, they fight, sometimes fuck brutally, but it is always, _always_ Hux who is in control. Professionally and personally. _Always._

 

He flashes back to the sensation of being on his knees on the floor. There was a moment, just before he blacked out, where a little…something…ran up his spine and glowed in the pit of his stomach. It was nothing but a fleeting impression, but it was _there_. Hux remembers it now.

 

Kylo grins.

 

Hux immediately begins to scream. “I _told_ you _never_ to look into my mind, you impotent _man child_! I-I-I-”

 

Hux trails off, not because he is finished berating Kylo for this indefensible invasion of privacy, but because his air supply has suddenly been cut off completely.

 

Hux looks up at Kylo, and the pressure lets up just enough for Hux to spit out the words. “ _I loathe you._ ” His eyes burn with the fire of his conviction.

 

This time, it is Kylo who knows something Hux does not. As Kylo sits back and laughs, his feet tucked neatly beneath his thighs, Hux begins to shake. It is apparent that this Force-choking is taking no effort at all for Kylo to hold. One gloved fist, balled loosely but firmly at his side, is all the evidence there is that he is doing anything at all.

 

The foreign feeling crawling up his spine returns.

 

Kylo laughs again, a strange mix of pity, mocking, and perhaps a little genuine care. “Oh, Hux,” Kylo says, “you really don’t know, do you?”

 

Hux glares at him, the fingers of one hand scrabbling ineffectually at his collar, trying to get some air into his lungs.

 

Casually, as if just to show off, Kylo lets up for a moment, allows Hux a single, desperate breath, and then replaces the pressure, twice as hard as before. Hux’s skin begins to bruise deep purple and red, revealing the invisible fingers pressing into this throat and neck.

 

It is getting hard to focus his mind. He feels himself floating, slipping into some foreign, dreamlike state. It feels…good. Dimly, he realizes he is growing quite hard in his pants, but attributes it to some strange autonomic response.

 

“Oh, Hux,” Kylo says again, “it is not an autonomic response, but it _is_ primitive.”

 

When Hux looks confused, Kylo clarifies. “You _like_ it, General. You _like_ this. Me. In control of you. You _like_ being at my mercy.”

 

Tears spring to Hux’s eyes. The _indignity…_ how _dare_ he…what in-

 

Kylo loosens his hold, allowing Hux to breathe so he won’t pass out. He keeps up a light pressure though, letting Hux feel it.

 

The moment air is returned to his lungs, Hux begins to cough, and he can’t stop. Alarmingly, the coughs morph into sobs almost immediately. There are tears brimming over in his eyes, falling down his reddened cheeks in big, fat drops. He has never felt so ashamed. Perhaps, even with all he has achieved, he _is_ exactly what his father once thought of his son – thin as a slip of paper, and just as useless.

 

Hux begins to despair.

 

Kylo is at his side in a heartbeat, collapsing on his knees and holding Hux where he is frozen, kneeling on the floor and slowing drowning in shame.

 

“No, Hux, no, no, no,” Kylo says. “Shhhh,” he coos. He cradles Hux’s head and pets his hair and holds him tight, the way someone might comfort a small child.

 

“This is not it at all,” Kylo says out loud, sounding more frustrated at himself than anything else. It gets Hux’s attention.

 

“Shhh, pet,” Kylo croons again, and Hux looks up at him with big, teary blue eyes and just _stares_. He’s looking for _something_ , he is dimly aware of it, but he just can’t _quite_ _place_ _it_ ….

 

Kylo looks at him, all honest brown eyes and open, trusting features. “Hux,” he says, “I was trying to show you something. You’ve – you’ve been so _haggard_ these past few weeks, I _know_ you haven’t been sleeping, haven’t been eating, you barely drink anything but caf – and, and, I was _worried_ about you and I _am_ sorry about StarKiller and I wanted to, I don’t know, make it up to you, so I killed Snoke, and I took his place, and then I saw an opportunity, an _opportunity_ to show you…”

 

Kylo is rambling, and Hux is losing patience. He’s also having a hard time following the thread of words in general right now.

 

“ _What_ Kylo?” He bursts out. “ _What_?”

 

Kylo closes his eyes and blurts it out: “You are a kriffing sub, Armitage. Fuck, it’s so obvious even _I_ can see it, and we both know that _you_ are the great, observant tactician. You…you want to give it up to me, but you won’t _let_ yourself. I thought you might be more willing to admit it if you felt you had no choice, and then you would _see,_ and you could finally let yourself have what you’ve been _craving_ for so long, and it would be _good,_ it would be _so good,_ Armitage, I would make it _so good for you…”_

Hux is stunned. The chamber is silent for long moments until, finally, Kylo relents and releases the last bit of pressure he’s been holding against Hux’s neck, and Hux seems to come up out of some strange, unfamiliar headspace and starts yelling.

 

“WHAT?!” He roars. “I DO NOT- MY FATHER – I DON’T-“

 

He can’t seem to get the words out, he’s so overcome. Kylo just sits there calmly, stroking his thumb over Hux’s knee and waiting for him to burn himself out. It happens quickly; Hux is flirting with the line of true, medically unsafe exhaustion, and it’s just made more apparent by the way he peters out so much more quickly than normal. Yes, he puts up a fight, has been this whole time, but Kylo knows, he _knows_ , that above all else, Hux is dead tired.

 

Kylo lets the silence stretch a little longer before he speaks again. This time, he gentles his voice even further, and reaches out through the Force to press tender strokes to the back of Hux’s neck, so light they are barely discernable, in a bid to calm him.

 

“Hux,” Kylo begins, “it is _okay, really._ This _does not make you weak._ In fact, in fact it probably indicates just how strong you are. Weak people with little responsibility and discipline do not feel the need to give up control. You do, because you are so effective, so single-minded, so _good_ at what you do for the Order, that sexually, what you really crave is the opportunity, in a safe space, to _take a break from control_ for just a little while.”

 

Hux’s face is scarlet, but he’s not thrashing around trying to get away; he’s listening. It kills him to admit it, but Hux is pretty certain that, just this once, Kylo may have a point.

 

“I can be that for you, Hux, _please,_ let me be that for you.” Kylo takes a deep breath, steels himself, and says the words he’s been holding back for weeks now, ever since they sort-of broke up just before StarKiller was completed, so Hux could “focus on his work” and Kylo could “focus on his training.”

 

“ _I love you._ ” Three little words, but so, so powerful. Kylo thinks that if there is anything, anything at all in the galaxy that could rival the Force for sheer influence and import, it’s those words.

 

Hux looks up at him, mouth agape. Kylo repeats himself.

 

“I love you, Armitage, I do. I never wanted to seize power for myself. I wanted you to _rule with me_. I did this _for you_.”

 

Hux is nothing if not cautious and pragmatic. “What- what about the girl? He hedges.

 

Kylo waves a dismissive hand. “A Force matter. Not one of the heart.” He sees the look on Hux’s face and adds, deadly serious, “or the flesh.”

 

“I love you, too,” Hux says, and leans in for a kiss. Kylo accepts it sweetly, deepning it with tongues for just a moment before pulling away gently.

 

“Why did you choke me, force my allegiance like that?” Hux asks, willing to be honest about his feelings but wanting assurances all the same.

 

“Because,” Kylo looks down, penitant. “Because I really did think it would force you to notice you own body’s reaction to domination. I thought coming from me, you would feel safe enough to respond. I didn’t think…you were so tired, and you didn’t react the way I thought you would.” Kylo contemplates for a moment, cocking his head to the side. Hux thinks it makes him look like an overgrown bat. “Why _did_ you swear allegiance to me?”

 

Hux looks uncomfortable, but resigned, and whispers, “ _You know why_.”

 

Kylo shakes his head.

Hux sighs.

 

“Because as much as we fight, we respect each other, and as much as we clash, we need each other, and as much as we argue, we love each other. I would do anything for you, Kylo, anything you would ask, I would give. There is not anyone else in the galaxy I would do that for,” Hux says. “ _Only you_.”

 

Speaking directly into Hux’s thoughts, Kylo whispers, _Thank you._

Then he launches himself at Hux, and Hux, well, this time, Hux lets himself be pinned down.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

They’ve been kissing for a while, Hux laid out on the throne room floor with Kylo’s broad body pressing his back almost painfully into the durasteel when Kylo says it. “Come on, Armitage, let’s get you somewhere more comfortable, and then we can really do this.”

 

Hux, who feels himself to be in something of a haze once more, just nods. They stand, Kylo helping Hux up and placing a hand on the small of his back to keep Hux steady. They exit the throne room together, and Hux has to concentrate very hard on just keeping one foot in front of the other. Kylo leans in close, whispers, “ _I won’t let you falter_ ,” softly into Hux’s right ear, and Hux _melts_ a little inside. His mind is a haze of swirling emotions and sensations and basic _need_ ; there is no space for thought. It is a vast relief, like some mantle has been temporarily lifted from his shoulders. Kylo, he realizes, dimly. _Kylo_ has shouldered it for him, freed him, if only for a little while. It makes his breaths come faster, more shallow, and he falters in his stride.

 

He looks down at his feet again, trying to correct his gait, and is embarrassed when he returns his gaze forward; there are two stormtroopers witnessing his failure to do something as basic as _walk._ He feels his eyes welling up; he’s tired, broken, it has all just been too much and he can’t take _one_ _more_ _thing_. He’s taken _so much_ already. But maybe he _should_ be able to take more. Yes, he can-

 

Kylo steps in front of Hux, shielding him, and does something with his hand, a quick flick of a gesture, and the two stormtroopers turn away, looking a bit stymied. Kylo turns his head back a fraction and speaks to Hux over his shoulder. “I wiped them,” he says, nonchalant, and reaches back a gloved hand to take Hux’s own. Hux proffers it and lets himself be led once more toward his quarters.

 

As they walk, he can’t stop thinking about it. What he did, what Kylo _did_ , he – he _saved_ him, that’s what. Protected his precious reputation. Even now, Hux can see little waves of Kylo’s fingers, and even in his compromised state, Hux manages to make the connection: Kylo is clearing a path for them, so they won’t be seen – so _Hux_ won’t be seen, looking anything less than his pristine, commanding self. He wants to fall to his knees and sob his gratitude into Kylo’s big, heavy boots.

 

When they finally arrive at Hux’s quarters, it is Kylo who keys in the access code, long ago stolen and memorized to antagonize Hux. He must have seen something in Kylo that he liked, even then, because otherwise Hux would have just changed it.

 

Kylo goes over to the bed, looks through the nightstand drawers, and then does a sweep of the refresher. He comes back with nothing at all, and Hux’s curiosity is piqued. What is Kylo planning to do? Didn’t they need supplies?

 

Hux is still standing where Kylo left him in the middle of his own rooms, boots and greatcoat both still on. Kylo grins at the lost, pleased expression on Hux’s face. “Oh, no, _General_ ,” he says, and the emphasis on his rank does something funny to Hux’s insides, “I’m not going to fuck you yet. You’re nowhere near ready for that. Right now, we’re just going to…” Kylo trails off, and Hux is leaning so far into the Knight’s orbit that he is in danger of falling flat on his perfectly Imperial nose.

 

“… _play_.” Kylo finishes, and then he is on Hux, figuratively speaking, one hand rising into the air and forming an ever-tightening fist, choking Hux roughly, sudden and out of the blue.

 

Hux falls to his knees as Kylo climbs into the General’s bed, reclining in full dress, filthy boots and all. He raises one eyebrow, a lazy, lascivious gesture, and Hux splutters, fingers of both hands curling around his collar. He’s shaking now, hard and desperate, and Kylo _laughs._

 

“Going to come, General? Just from this?” Hux nods, over and over and over again, like a broken little bobblehead. Kylo smiles.

 

“Let me _add_ to the _experience_ for you, shall I, General?” Hux nods furiously once again. He’s rocking on his heels now, pressing his hard cock into nothing – there’s no friction to be had, nothing but air in front of him. The heels of his boots are pressed together so tightly underneath the General’s kneeling body that Kylo wonders if they might fuse. The greatcoat is splayed all about Hux, sliding off one shoulder, and Hux’s hair is a fucking mess. His lips are red and raw, his mouth open in a silent scream, trying to draw breath and yet unable to control even something so basic as respiration.

 

Kylo voices this, and more. He calls Hux names, but carefully avoids anything that would be too cruel, too cutting. He plays with the grip he has on Hux’s throat through the Force, loosening and tightening, keeping Hux on his toes. Finally, when Kylo is sure Hux is ready to spill, he unfolds himself from his place on the bed and comes to stand in front of the General.

 

Kylo looks down on Hux, a manufactured expression of distain on his face, and sneers. “How are you able to command legions, _General Hux_? You can’t even keep _control of yourself._ ” He punctuates the end of the statement with an extra hard squeeze at the base of Hux’s throat, compressing his Adam’s apple and pushing hard enough to mildly bruise his windpipe. Kylo makes sure to pull himself up to his full height, and he broadens his shoulders, glaring down at Hux like he is nothing.

 

Hux is crying silently, the tears slipping down his face seemingly without his notice. Kylo’s heart breaks just a little bit, at how much Hux _needs_ this, how much _hurt_ he has caused himself with his long-held denials and constant counteraccusations.

 

Dropping neatly to his knees in front of Hux, Kylo reaches out one large, gloved hand, and replaces his Force grip with flesh and blood. He is careful to fit his fingertips into the purpling bruises and deep red grooves that his previous ministrations have left on Hux’s translucent skin. And then, he _squeezes._

Hux comes spectacularly, _screaming_ into the air, ripping what’s left of his throat raw with the sheer force of his release. Kylo can hear the echo in Hux’s mind: He’s never come this hard in his _life._

 

Hux slumps forward, completely spent and shaking hard. Kylo scoots forward, lifting Hux’s head into his lap. He cradles the man for long minutes, until Hux is recovered enough to raise his head a little bit and smile up at him, his eyes glassy and expression fucked out.

 

Kylo lifts Hux easily, bodily, and carries him over to his bed. He strips him naked, then goes to get a wet washcloth from the ‘fresher to clean away the stickiness. He flips the blanket over the General, slips in beside him, and settles in to finally, _finally_ watch Hux sleep.

 

Hux doesn’t sleep.

 

Despite the orgasm, he seems unable to – so far past the point of exhaustion that his body has almost forgotten _how_ to rest. Instead, Hux seems to crave more physical contact. In the middle of the night cycle, after they’ve laid awake side by side in amicable silence for hours, Hux is the one to roll over and initiate kissing. What starts out as sweet and gentle quickly turns desperate; it appears that now that he knows what he’s been missing, Hux is _hungry for it._

 

Kylo has an idea. He rolls over easily, pinning Hux down with his superior weight and musculature. Underneath him, Hux looks frail, vulnerable. Kylo is filled with renewed respect for Hux – this man, so underestimated and unlikely, has risen to the rank of General at the age of 34, simply by sheer will and cunning and intelligence and an impressive dose of cold, hard resolve.

 

Pinning Hux’s hands above his head, Kylo holds his wrists down in one big hand, and yanks at Hux’s messed up hair with the other. “I’m going to _make_ you sleep, General,” he growls, low and dangerous. “You will be _destroyed_ when I am done with you. _Remade.”_

 

Hux groans, eyes wide and wanton, _begging_ for what Kylo is offering. Kylo decides to let him. “Ask nicely, Armitage,” he says, and Hux starts out on a string of garbled pleas and praises, barely discernable in his desperation to get fucked, dominated, _owned._

 

Kylo can feel it when he thinks the word: _owned._

 

Hux _thrills_ with it.

 

A smirk spreads across Kylo’s face, slow and deliberate. “Do you want to be _owned,_ Armitage? Just want to _belong_ to someone, anyone?”

 

Hux shakes his head. Kylo wonders if he got it wrong, misread a signal somehow. But Hux surprises him. “Only you,” he says with an fierce sincerity that melts Kylo’s heart.

 

“Nobody else…” Hux mumbles, apparently not satisfied that he got his point across the first time.

 

“Okay,” Kylo says, smirking again, and growls the words. “you want to belong to me, Armitage? Want me to _claim_ _you_?”

 

Hux _screams,_ throws his head back and comes, completely untouched, just from the idea that Kylo is going to _take him._ Kylo blanches. He’s _never_ seen anything so hot in his _entire life._ Literally. Never.

 

General Armitage Hux just came untouched for him, at the mere _suggestion_ of Kylo owning him.

 

“Oh, Armitage,” Kylo coos, and brushes the sweaty stray hairs back from Hux’s forehead with his fingers. He leans down to press a kiss to the crown of Hux’s head, but Hux is unaware.

 

Finally, _finally,_ the General is fast asleep.


End file.
